Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX/Personale
In questo articolo si riferisce ai membri del personale di Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX. Personale Produzione SEGA Produttore creativo *Makoto Osaki Direttore *Motoshi Takabe Responsabile del progetto *Hiroshi Utsumi Pubblicità *Hiroki Ota *Ikuo Ishizuka *Hitoshi Utsumi Pubblicità (Publicity) *Mamoru Kodama *Teruyuki Kaida Disegno web *Nozomi Yamada *Matsuhiro Fuiji *Nozomi Watanabe Vendite *Haruo Imatsu *Masaya Santo Licenze *Junichiro Takahashi *Rie Kondo *Naoko Osawa *Yumiko Ueda *Shinobu Haruta Analisi *Takashi Shoji *Akita Nishikawa *Osamu Sato *Satoshi Kuwano *Toshiaki Matsuda Squadra da QA *Seiji Hasegawa *Yuji Nakamura *Sunao Murayama *Yoshihiro Narumi Imballaggio e Manuale di software *Yoshihiro Sakura *Toshiki Yamaguchi *Yoshitake Ota *Makoto Nishino *Masaru Kobayashi *Colin Restall Sviluppo Progettista di giochi *Motoshi Takabe *Hiroyuki Abe *Yukihito Yagi *Takeshi Hiyori Direttore di ritmo di gioco *Keiichi Matsunami Programmatore di piombo *Fuminori Sato Programmatori *Hiroshi Michikami *Yusuke Nakanishi Progettista capo *Kazuya Morita Progettisti *Munekazu Makino *Hiroaki Ota *Kohei Nosaki *Yoshinari Ito *Haruna Ito *Yoshifumi Suzuki *Asamia Shimada *Toshio Yano *Toshihiko Yurumi *Katsuya Hiraoka *Kayo Nakamura *Hirokazu Kashimoto *Michi Shibuya *Ayami Hasegawa *Sayoko Sugata *Misa Kanayasu *Haruka Miura *Masato Nishimura *Junichi Yamanaka *Ayumi Sakurai *Aoi Momonoya *Keita Machida *Tomorai Morooka *Megumi Fukushima Progetto di movimento *Tomoyuki Nishiguchi *Kazuyuki Matsumoto *Rui Nakamura *Hajime Ito *Yuta Shimizu *Tamotsu Kushibe *Takanori Daito Cattura del movimento *Takeo Iwata *Hitoshi Noda *Tetsu Kitagawa *Katsuo Saito *Shinya Sanada *Eri Tabei *Shigeki Tanaka *Misako Ikeda *Mitsuru Okayasu Progetto del suono *Tatsutoshi Narita *Shinichi Goto *Naoyuki Machida *Makito Nomiya *Fumio Ito *Megumi Takano *Junpei Mishima *Yasuyuki Nagata *Kazuki Takagi SEGA of America, Inc. Ufficiale di capo di funzionamento *John Cheng EVP di editoria e strategia *Yusuke Suai Direttore di produzione *Todd Hartwig Produttore *Samuel G. Mullen Padroneggaire lab relatore *Rey Buzon Gruppo direttore di marketing *David DePaulis Responsabile del marchio di alto livello *Mai Kawaguchi Responsabile del marchio associato *Stephen Akana Direttore della comunità *Julian Mehlfeld PR responsabile di alto livello *Kerstin Hunt Editore di video *Arthur Swidzinski Responsabile web *Michael Dobbins Progettista grafico di alto livello *Marco Garcia Coordinatore di prima parta *Andrew Wong Vice presidente delle vendite *Keith R. Gerhardt Direttore di vendite regionale *Jeremiah Wehler Direttore conti nazionali *Frank Chiechi SEGA EUROPE Assistente produttore *Mimo Funakoshi Internazionale prodotto responsabile di alto livello *Anna Downing Direttore di localizzazione *Marta Lois Gonzalez Supervisore del localizzazione progettato *Gabreil Casas Traduttori *Gwladys Gaye *Giuseppe Rosa *Nicole Thomer *Sebastián Perez Salguero Responsabile del progetto *Adrian Daly Piombo di compliance QA *Mohammed Ajaib Cavo della squadra di lovalizzazione QA *Pedro Ortega CQA tester di alto livello *Aaron Wright Squadra di lingua QA *Simone Decardi-Nelson Film de apertura Direttore *edielec Assitstenza di video produzione Anima inc. *Haruyasu Akagi *Yuki Nakamura *Kenji Nishino *Rumi Sakairi *Aya Yamaguchi *Takaya Iwamoto *Manbu Konno *Kazuo Mitsuyama *Benjamin Hayden Anima Foraise Technology Co., Ltd. *Takahiro Morimoto *Dong Yanyan *Sun Yang *Li Guibin *Sun Yongzhou *Wang Cong Anima International Co., Inc. *Morii Kenshito (Studio Moriken) Assistenza di sviluppo ACT-AGE Inc. *TOSHIYUKI OHASHI *TSUTOMI MOROHASHI *KOSUKE SASAKI *DAISUKE CHIKYOU *MASAMI KIKUCHI *KEI KIMURA *KENJI OKADA *TADAYUKI YAMARYOU *RYUTA CHIBA *MANAMI ISHII *SHUJI YAMADA *HISAKAZU KATO *OTSUKA AKIHIRO *KAZUAKI KITAZAWA *TADASHI SAYAMA Premium Agency Inc. *Harada Toshio *Tanak Kazuhira *Kazumata Shinya *Togawa Sho SEGA Studio China *Makoto Uchida *Katsunori Kosuge *Miao Miao *Yin Yin *Yin Liwen *Xia Shixin *Chen Wei *Li Muzhang *Wang Tiangang *Jin Jian *Fei Yuyu *Fang Jie *Shao Mingzhu *Jiang Huixian *Cai Mingjiao *Liao Shanfan *Liu Jiegao *Yang Shimin *Jiang Ruoshu Collaborazione Crypton Future Media, INC. *Hiroyuki Ito *Wataru Sasaki *Kimitaka Nishio *Yusuke Kumagai *Kumiko Meguro *Toyofumi Hishiyama *Ai Igarashi *Emi Okumura *Naoki Adachi GOOD SMILE COMPANY, INC. *Takanori Aki *Takuro Akiyama *Akiko Hamayama *Akifumi Takano MAX FACTORY, INC. *Yukio Ageta INTERNET Co., Ltd. *Noboru Murakami *Yasumasa Akiyama Moviento di personaggi Coreografia/Messa in scena *Keiko Fukushima *Arisa Noto *Kazoo *Koujiro Ishioka *Tsukasa Shiroma *EAZY *Yumiko *Ayumi Fujii *Merochin Attori di movimento *Arisa Noto *Shihoko Inamatsu *Arisa Shimuzu *Mayu Kudo *Miku Ito *Keito Okuyama *Keiko Fukushima *Kazoo *Lise *Miku Ooka *Kirika Igari *Kotomi Hirai *Ayano Suzuki *Merochin *Miume *Manami Iwashima *Armmy *Toni Hosokawa *Toyoe Sekita *Nozomi Hirai *Hiromi Hosoki *Riho Oshiba *Keiko Akiba *Yumiko *Mayuka *Kana Hasegawa *Akanen *Ayumi Fujii *Takenbou Mitsuyoshi Collaborazione Style Cube Inc. *Nami Harada *Saori Ito Katsugekiza Inc. *Wataru Koga Avex Management Inc. POWER MUSIC Inc. *Kaori Takai FOREST ENTERTAINMENT Co., Ltd. Musica *Finder (DSLR remix:re-edit) **Musica e liriche di kz *Sweet Magic **Musica e liriche di Junky *Deep Sea Girl **Musica e liriche di Yuuyu *Animal Fortune-telling **Musica e liriche di scop *Terekakushi Shishunki **Musica di shito **Liriche di shito e Gom *The World is Mine **Musica e liriche di ryo *Amatsu Kitsune **Musica e liriche di marasy *Ageage Again **Musica e liriche di Mitchie M *Clover♣Club **Musica e liriche di Yuuyu *Yumeyume **Musica e liriche di DECO*27 (P) 2012 U/M/A/A Inc. *Doremifa Rondo **Musica e liriche di 40mP **Illustrazione personaggio di Tama *reverse rainbow **Musica e liriche di sunzriver *KONEKO NO PAYAPAYA **Musica e liriche di One cup P *Hello/How are you? **Musica e liriche di Nanou *Kokoro **Musica e liriche di Toraboruta *PIANO*GIRL **Musica e liriche di OSTER project *Happy Synthesizer **Musica e liriche di EasyPop *SING&SMILE **Musica e liriche di Re:nG *1/6 -out of the gravity- **Musica e liriche di vocaliod-P(noa) *Mousou Sketch **Musica e liriche di 40mP **Supporto manipolazione di Signal P *1925 **Musica e liriche di T-POCKET **Supporto manipolazione di Oreginal P *Matryoshka **Hachi *Cendrillon **Musica di SignalP **Liriche di orange *Adolescence **Musica di SignalP **Liriche di orange *On The Rocks **Musica e liriche di OSTER project *No Logic **Musica e liriche di JIMMY SAM P **Hello, Planet. **Musica e liriche di sasakure.UK *Romeo and Cinderella **Musica e liriche di doriko *LOL -lots of laugh- **Musica di KeN **Lirihe di Endcape *Senbonzakura **Musica e liriche di Kurousa P(White Flame) *Aku no Musume **Musica e liriche di mothy *Aku no Meshitsukai **Musica e liriche di mothy *Snowman **Musica e liriche di halyosy *Invisible **Musica e liriche di kemu *Gaikotsu Gakudan to Riria **Musica e liriche di tohma *Arifureta Sekai Seifuku **Musica e liriche di PinocchioP *Electric Love **Musica e liriche di Hachioji P **Diretto da Wakamura *Melancholic **Musica e liriche di Junky *1 2 Fanclub **Musica e liriche di mikitoP *Electric Angel **Musica e liriche di Yasuo *Interviewer **Musica e liriche di Kuwagata P *Tricolore Airline **Musica e liriche di atsuzoukun *Piano×Forte×Scandal **Musica e liriche di OSTER project *Kimi no Taion **Musica e liriche di Kuwagata P **Illustrazione di ryono *glow **Musica e liriche di keeno *Nice to Meet You, Mr. Earthling **Musica e liriche di PinocchioP *Watashi no jikan **Musica e liriche di Kuchibashi *shake it! **Musica e liriche di emon BGM di Camera *ROOM-Cutesy **Musica di millstones *ROOM-Future **Musica di tilt-six *ROOM-Naturale **Musica di effe *ROOM-Japonica **Musica di ChieP *ROOM-Yumeyume **Musica di kous **Dirreto da Bunsho Kido (U/M/A/A Inc.) *ROOM-Penthouse **Musica di Nakyamurya *ROOM-Villa **Musica di atsuzoukun BGM di Camera (Mirai) *ROOM-Mirai **Musica di LamazeP **Chitarra da Nagai *ROOM-LOUNGE **Musica di k zero+A **Piano da Ichiko Hashimoto **Chitarra da Atsuo Fujiomto *ROOM-DJ **Musica di HanasoumenP *ROOM-NATURE **Musica di Kikuo *ROOM-AQUA **Musica di Lemm *ROOM-WA **Musica di Kurousa P(White Flame) BGM di Camera (+L) *mokyu mokyu (Cutesy) **Musica di rissyuu *ALPHA and OMEGA (Futura) **Musica di YUKO AZUMBAI *Sundy Morning (Naturale) **Musica di Atawame *Vermilion (Japonica) **Musica di shimehebi *Walk, Step, Happy (Yumeyume) **Musica di Anomone *Crux (Penthouse) **Musica di Kenichi Chiba *Vacances (Villa) **mauaki Corrdinamento e direzione di BGM Camera *Masashi Kambiyashi (TITANHEADS INC.) *Ayukawa Patty Voci Attrici vocali *Saki Fujita - Hatsune Miku *Asami Shimoda - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *Yuu Asakawa - Megurine Luka Manipolazione da voce *Kefir P *Yunimemo *Nanameue P Costumista *asahi (Cabin Attendant Hatsune Miku, Cabin Attendant Kagamine Rin, Cabin Attendant Megurine Luka, Cabin Attendant MEIKO) *akka (Dreamer) *agatha *Higashi (Magic Chef) *Aco Arisaka *iXima (Diamond Dust, Ice Fog) *Ichika *Ittomaru (Ichi-no-Sakura Blossom) *Uminro~ru. (Yukata Style (KAITO)) *edielec (ARIFURE Miku) *Oonuma Mon (Trip the Light Fantastic, Poppin Delight, Bebop Knave) *Kazeno (Prince Blanc, Princess Blanche) *kamito (Yukata Style (MEIKO)) *Kiki *Kitsune (Amasode) *Ginjishi (Yukata Style (Luka)) *REO OBATA (SQEX) (Ageage Again (modulo)) *saine (Interviewer Luka, Interviewer Miku) *sasakure.UK (Hello World.) *souno (Yukata Style (Rin)) *Suoh (Hatsune Miku: Halloween) *Tama (Hatsune Miku Mousou Girl, Kagamine Rin Mousou Girl) *tamajam *Hiro Tamura (Adolescence Princess, Adolescence Knight) *taran (Snow Miku 2015) *Taro (Out of the Gravity) *Chiho (Melancholy, Conductor Nightingale, Conductor Canary, Conductor Vermilion, Conductor Rose, Conductor Sky, Conductor Crimson Wine) *dera_fury (Snow Miku 2014) *tom *Nagimiso *Nanaka (Snow Miku 2012) *nijita (Snow Miku 2013/Alt.) *nezuki *Hachi (Matryoshka (Gumi)) *hatsuko (Logicalist) *hayuki *haruyo (Deep Sea Girl (modulo)) *PinocchioP (Zany Hatsune) *booota (Phantom Thief MEIKO, Phantom Thief Miku, Phantom Thief Rin, Phantom Thief KAITO) *putidevil (Sakura Miku, Pajama Party Miku, Pajama Party Rin, Pajama Party Len, Pajama Party Luka, Pajama Party KAITO, Pajama Party MEIKO) *Nazna Futo (Yukata Style (Len)) *bun150 (Cheerful Miku/Alt., Cheerful Rin, Cheerful Luka, Cheerful MEIKO) *honyalala (March Hare) *natutori *mikoko (MiCrystal☆) *misya (Yukata Style (Miku)) *Mizutamako *Yamako (Bashful Parka Yellow, Bashful Parka Blue) *Yori *ryono (Farewell) *redjuice (Supreme) *Y-oji (PIANO*GIRL (modulo)) *Onc cup P *Mayu Sakai (SHUEISHA Inc., RIBON MASCOT COMICS "Sugar*Soldier) (Sugar*Soldier Miku) *SEGA (On The Rocks, Etoile, Gradation Resort, Miracle Star Resort, Popstar Resort, Twinkle Resort, Plaid Resort, Bicolor Ribbon Resort) *Good Smile Company (Cheerful Len, Cheerful KAITO) Supporto speciale *Yamaha Corporation *DWANGO Co., Ltd. *EXIT TUNES Inc. *Sony Music Labels Inc. *Sony Music Publishing (Japan) Inc. *TOY'S FACTORY Inc. *Victor Musica Arts, Inc. *INCS to Enter Co., Ltd. *U/M/A/A Inc. *REISSUE RECORDS inc. *XING MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *Sound Drive, Ltd. *U-prime MUSIC *Plnc Inc. *KADOKAWA CORPORATION *KADOKAWA CORPORATION *ARTA entertainment Inc. *SHUEISHA Inc. *SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. *617 Inc. *ARTSVISION Inc. *MAGES Inc. *Avex Management Inc. *WIDE WIRE WORKS Inc. *briskcrew Inc. *OCHI PLANNING., LTD. *SUNNY SIDE UP Inc. *WAVE MASTER INC. Supporto per la localizzazione *Emi Yamane *Nobuyuki Minato Localizzione *SEGA of America, Inc. *SEGA EUROPE *8-4, Ltd. Ringraziamenti speciali *Meiko Haigo - MEIKO *Naoto Fuuga - KAITO *Minakata Laboratory *Yukino Tamago *Sangatsu Yoka *nekosumi *Mikatan *All the Piapro Users! SEGA *Hideki Tanaka *Toshiya Inoue *Sei Koeda *Hiroshi Kawasaki *Kazuyuki Watanabe *Syungo Seki *Ayako Inuyama *Shinya Shimada *Ko Ishitoya *Masashi Fukumitsu *Masatomo Suzuki *Kojo Tsukamoto *Mami Abe *Nana Yoshizawa *Toshimasa Kubo *Toyoshisa Hiwatari *Chiaki Furuya *Mayu Kioke *Jon Rodgers *Koichi Ino *Yoko Fukada Produttore capo *Hiroshi Kataoka Supervisore esecutivo *Toshihiro Nagoshi Produttore esecutivo *Hideki Okamura SEGA feat. Hatsune Miku Project Categoria:Personale di gioco